User talk:Zebul
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 13th madman (talk) 10:04, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Future Timelines and the Ope Ope no Mi Yep! Here you can write almost anything you want (so long as it still makes sense in a One Piece sort of way. Like, not even Whitebeard was strong enough to destroy the entire Red Line, despite being the strongest man in the world for his time. Plus, we don't have real shinigami like in Bleach, and there aren's Saiyans or Namekians like in Dragon Ball.) With that in mind, we do allow some creative loopholes to be in effect. For example, on Ship of Fools, we don't allow Mythical Zoans that aren't based on real myths. Here, you can make up a Mythical Zoan based on anything, from Godzilla to pokemon, so long as you have a mythical story that explains why they exist in your story to begin with. For example, "the people of this island worship Dialga as the god of time, and make annual sacrifices to their god to appease him." That would then be the basis behind why a Dialga Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit exists. And of course, please keep in mind that we still only allow one Devil Fruit per kind to exist, so there can't be two Ope Ope no Mi in existence at the same time. That, and until we see more evidence of or learn more about Blackbeard's second Devil Fruit power, I'm afraid we're going to temporarily ban characters from using two Devil Fruits at once. This doesn't stop us from having a Devil Fruit user who has a weapon, pet, partner and so on that ate a Devil Fruit too though. Hopefully that covers everything so far. If I forgot anything and you bring it up as a question, I or any of our fellow admins will be willing to answer it for you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:20, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm aware of that. These are general guidelines that should be followed no matter what timeline you choose to write in. Granted, writing in the future means you can say your character's the strongest man in the world, or the greatest swordsman in the world and so on. But I'm getting off topic again, so I apologize. Aside from all the formalities, you can essentially just go wild and have fun with your future story. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:34, April 9, 2015 (UTC) What fun would what be? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:50, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I can see what you mean by that. I'm not all that interested in making the world's best swordsman at the moment myself. I only said that as an example of what sorts of stuff you can get away with on this wiki. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:06, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hehe, I like that. Sounds like a fun guy to read about. Especially when using the Ope Ope no Mi. That should make cheating and stealing pretty easy. Like, just warp a wallet out of someone's pants, take the money and warp the wallet back. Or if there's a foot race, the guy could lift the other racers into the air and warp himself to the opposite end of the room. And then just repeat that process again and again until he's won. lol Sounds like he'll be quite the guy. Best of luck in working on him. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) As many as you'd like. Though I guess if it were me, hmm... ... ... ... ...If not right away, then maybe 20 to 50 years into the future, because that gives the world enough time to settle down after One Piece is over, and it may allow some characters to be killed off so that they're Devil Fruits can go back into circulation, such as Law's. But mine is just one of many examples that could be used. My best advice is to use as many years as you think is necessary for your story and characters. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:49, April 9, 2015 (UTC) What is best morphing or mimicry?Zebul (talk) 12:40, April 9, 2015 (UTC) #Beast morphing, such as metamorphosis into other living creatures, falls under Zoan Devil Fruit powers. And while that does include mimicry as well, there can be Paramecia Devil Fruit that may allow you to copy animal traits without transforming into another species entirely. #Sure. What's the favor? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) OK, I made the Nexus page as requested. Hope it's to your liking. Sorry about the templates. Seems no one got around to making those yet. I left them there though, just in case. And yeah, swords can eat Devil Fruits on this wiki. Any inanimate object can eat a Devil Fruit. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:55, April 10, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. :) And yeah, you can hold off on writing down information. These pages and stories are entirely for fun and no one's getting paid to do this, so why rush ourselves? Take your time and enjoy yourself. That's all I can honestly recommend here. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:59, April 10, 2015 (UTC) GoodZebul (talk) 21:02, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure I could whip something up, though I doubt I'll be able to get a cool banner on the page like Zeon did with New Age. I'd just need story information before I try and construct the basic outline. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) And the deed is done, my man. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm... This is one of the tougher questions that isn't always easy to come to an agreement over. Though I think it was ruled out because the arm would be attached to the Devil Fruit user, and as a result, it'd be too similar to having two Devil Fruit powers in the same body. ...I may need to consult the PAC again for this one. >_>; Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I suppose the only suggestions I can give at this point would be to improve the grammar and spelling of the page, so it's easier to read. As for comments, hmm... I don't think I have much to say right now, since the first scene's just begun. Though it is depressing to see Luffy being executed. v_v Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if what I said came off as rude or offensive towards you. I can make out a good amount of what you're trying to say, but I know other people might not have that same skill as me. Generally speaking, grammar and spelling is viewed as a big deal to writers, so I said it as it is in the form of constructive criticism. It wasn't meant to be negative nor positive, but just how things are. And I think something's missing when you said "make Buggy of story." That, I'm afraid, I don't quite undertsand. My gut is telling me you're saying he's gonna be a main protagonist or something, but I'm not quite sure about that. So I'd like to know what you were trying to tell me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:31, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. I had gotten caught up in other things lately. >_> But yeah, I'm sure I can probably hammer out the grammar with you. As for Buggy, I'd say he started off as a main antagonist during the Orange Town arc (or whatever it was called. It was the point in time where Luffy and Zoro met Nami, ya know,) and over time, as the Straw Hats faced more powerful opponents and greater dangers, Buggy regressed into a comedic supporting character role. ESPECIALLY in Impel Down and Marineford, where despite being recognized as a badass by everyone else, Buggy only served to help push Luffy and the other escapees along while providing a good deal of humor for the audience. So his role as a big threatening villain kind of disappeared for good at the time. Though I have to ask now, how far are you into One Piece? Sharing this sort of information without shouting "SPOILER ALERT" feels awfully rude to me, since I know I'd LOATHE it if it happened to me. -_- So mind if I know what arc you're in right now? You don't need to give me any details. I'd just like a short explanation. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC)